The Canker in the Heart of the Rose
by Darth Stitch
Summary: In the aftermath of nuclear war, when vampires rule the earth, Dracula arises to take the rulership of all his kind. Who will be there to stop him? My version of Vampire Hunter D’s backstory, crossed over with Castlevania: Symphony of the Night.


The Canker In the Heart of the Rose

A Vampire Hunter D/Castlevania: Symphony of the Night crossover

by: The Kat a.k.a. Jedi Skysong

****

DISCLAIMER: The characters from Vampire Hunter D and Castlevania: Symphony of the Night belong to their respective authors/creators (Castlevania: Konami, et.al/D: Hideyuki Kikuchi). No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is being made off this. This fanfic has been written in appreciation of both works and is done all for fun. (Translated as: GET BACK, EVIL LAWYER-VAMPIRES!! I'M TOO POOR AND INSIGNIFICANT FOR YOU GUYS TO SUE! GET BAAAAACK!!!)

****

SUMMARY: In the aftermath of nuclear war, when vampires rule the earth, Dracula arises to take the rulership of all his kind. Who will be there to stop him? My version of Vampire Hunter D's backstory, crossed over with Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. 

***

**__**

"I'm Gentleman Death in silk and lace, come to put out the candles. 

The canker in the heart of the rose." 

The Vampire Lestat (Anne Rice)

Prologue

__

Castlevania had risen once more, so the dhampire was told, and he could feel the truth of that tale. Blood called to blood after all, the ties and bonds of kinship not so easily broken, the memory of a father's love – no matter his nature – not so easily forgotten. It was a siren song that called him from the centuries of sleep within the peace of his tomb and so, the dhampire awakened. 

He woke to a world razed by nuclear war, that had finally began to heal from its searing flames. Nameless things walked the earth, creatures as fearful as the vampires and those who also called themselves children of the night. The humans huddled in the remains of their villages and cities, shut their doors and windows at night and prayed to their God for salvation, the scent of their fear and bitter despair filling the air. 

The Dhampire took up his sword and shield and rode across the lands once more. His Father had risen to ravage the world again, a world that was now all too obviously ripe for his taking. His father yearned for such opportunities as this, to rule absolutely over human and vampire alike. And it was the Dhampire's task to stand forever against him. 

The Dhampire rode to Castlevania, his Father's home, the seat of his unholy power. The Dhampire known as Alucard, the half-human, half-vampire son first born to Dracula, when he took up his crown as the Vampire King. 

****

Part I: Alissandra

He was so fair, she thought as she spied him approaching the village on that great black cyborg horse. The moon, round and full this night, all too obviously adored him, its rays caressing his moonlight-colored hair, transforming it into a cloak of silvery-gold. He would be as beautiful as an archangel, she knew, the mix of his father's aristocratic features and his mother's beauty enhanced by his vampire blood. 

Oddly enough, she could not find it in her heart to be jealous at the thought of him or his mother. And just as strange, despite the threat that he presented to her, she felt no fear of him either. 

Quickly, she stepped out into the middle of the road, throwing back the hood of her cloak to show her face. The rider slowed his horse's pace as he came nearer, finally coming to a stop in front of her. He gave her a brief but measuring glance and then, obviously deciding that she was not an immediate threat to him, he dismounted. 

Up close, he was indeed beautiful and deceptively relaxed as he held on to the reins of his horse. And yet, she knew that it would take him less than a second to reach for the long sword strapped across his back should she prove dangerous after all. 

She straightened imperceptibly, trying to feel a little less dwarfed by his greater height and said, "Greetings, Adrian."

His face betrayed no emotion but she could see him tense visibly, his free hand flexing unconsciously. Perhaps it was at the mention of a name that he must not have used in centuries, if what she was told was true. At his continued silence, she pressed on, "Shall I call you Alucard, then?" She tried for a smile. "By whatever name you choose to call yourself, I still say that we are well met."

He inclined his head, an elegant gesture that she found all too endearingly familiar, and finally spoke. "If you say so, my lady, but you have the advantage of me."

Her smile grew warmer. "My name is Alissandra. As you can see, I am very human. I mean you no harm."

"A lovely name, my lady," he answered, his voice silken soft. "And yet, that does not answer why you know my name. And why your hands remain hidden beneath your cloak."

Her eyes caught and held his, devoid of guile. "This is still your native land, young Prince. We still remember the name of Adrian Fahrenheights Tepes, son of Dracula, who also calls himself Alucard."

"Then you know why I am here."

She nodded. "Yes. You will always be welcome in your Father's House and I am here to ask you not to fight him. The Castle and its Lord are no longer what you believe them to be."

He shook his head. "My lady –"

"Alissandra, please."

"Alissandra, then." Impatience flickered in his eyes but his voice continued to be gentle. "I know my Father well and I know his ways. Our people have suffered too long under his shadow and many men and women have died trying to stop him."

"I know this," she interrupted again. "But please, Alucard, believe me, your Father has changed. He is no longer so completely enslaved to the Darkness. He protects us now. He saved us all."

An ironic, bitter smile curved his lips. "And we all remember with fondness the rule of Prince Vlad Tepes Dracula, who was harsh but just."

"He is neither the Impaler nor the evil vampire lord that you know, Alucard. Not now. He has truly changed," Alissandra said quietly. "The vampire can be more than the beast that lives inside him, just as the human being can overcome his or her own inner demons."

"Shall I count myself fortunate then, since I am both vampire and human?" 

"You who are both know this kind of struggle all too well, Alucard. And we are all fortunate that you seem to be winning the war."

"So far."

Alissandra drew closer to him, the folds of her cloak parting slightly to reveal the bundle she held so closely to her heart. "It is a war that I pray you will win. That I pray your Father will win as well. This is my hope, especially for my son, who will have the same war to fight."

She held the bundle out to him, the soft blankets parting slightly to reveal the baby wrapped warmly within. A child with her auburn hair, but whose blue-violet eyes were the same color as Alucard's own. "Your father's son and mine, Prince Adrian. Your brother, Arkady."

-end part I-

A/N: 

1.Guess who's the baby? 

2."Arkady" is a guess on our auburn-haired Vampire Hunter's real name. Somehow, I find it hard to believe that his mother decided to tag her poor unsuspecting infant with a single-letter name like "D." Lord knows that D has enough problems as it is with the whole half-vamp/half-human thing. J The name is also inspired by another Dracula descendant named Arkady, a character from the excellent vampire trilogy by Jean Kalogridis "The Diaries of the Family Dracul" – an interesting take on a prequel/AU to the original Dracula novel by Bram Stoker. According to dear ol' "Great-Uncle Vlad" in the books, the name Arkady means "heaven." 

3. I know, I know, D is probably older. But for some reason, I can't picture him riding in any other time frame than the one we know from the movies - heheh. J I have no idea how Hideyuki Kikuchi-san has set up D's REAL backstory and I eagerly await any news on that. I wish someone would translate the D novels and bring it overseas or even turn the things into mangas or gorgeously-done anime like they did in "Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust." In the meantime, I'm having fun imagining D's backstory on my own, as I'm sure the rest of the fans out there are. 


End file.
